Driver circuits are known that are inverting, or that consist of a combination of buck and boost converters with typically four switches. Such existing buck-boost systems are, however, not efficient, e.g. because they have to be complemented with a pulsating laser driver, which is not an easy task.
Although there exist techniques for driver circuits, it is generally desirable to provide a more efficient driver circuitry for driving a load.